Lilith
Lilith (リリス) was also known as Adam's first wife, before the separate kick in before she's married to true husband of them all - Lucifer and Queen of Universe 18 and together both of them make a king and queen of the Universe 18 before The Betrayal comes along. Lilith is also the angel attendant and teacher to Lord Erion who is the Emperor of the Absalon Empire. She is also one of the 9 Supreme Leaders of the Absalon Empire. Lilith is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future (alongside Erion, Hades, Azathoth, Omega, Future Lucifer, Fused Zamasu, Infinite Lucifer and Lucifer). Personality: Lilith was once an angel before she's consume into dark angel that she's usually wear her goddess like form in white tonic colour like an Ancient Greece with long blonde with stunning blue eyes. Lilith was once a goddess of light and healer and queen of beauty before the darkness consume and met her one true love - Lucifer. Her other form is very goth - like form with lusting purple and black combination clothing with single golden gauntlet on her left arm with long talon like dark purple fingernail on her right arm. She's still have her beautiful blue eyes, yet her hair is now long black and wear experience earing in dark purple pearl. She adore man, species including Angel and God of Destructions - except Universe 2. That she's love good taste on them. Even Goku couldn't resit on her, knowing she is the Queen of Beauty and Master of Lust. Lilith is master of evil who use her twisted words against any superior race of all male. She was once married to Adam before she killed him and married someone who happened to be Lucifer himself. And she brith to one child, Erion thier only single heir to the throne. Lilith hate one person from her desire Hera, when the two of them are having a cat fight. But Lilith won this little cat fight. Until her husband make the Chaos War and she finally getting a throne down with Hera once more. After the war is over, she wittness the trial on her husband only she and her son live. She watch her husband was banishment and saw in another planet from his punishement. But she will get her beloved husband return that both of them are very close. But by doing she will figure out how to set her husband free from his prison slumber. According to everyone that they'd beilieve that she could be the one who killed Kistune and burn her chronicle chapter from Raziel but there no proof that she kill her. Lilith try to outrank Horus , but he diend including having a go with Little Tail from her quality of taste, but Uriel defend him from her cruelty race. Lilith is a very, very bad girl and yet she try to find Prime or Tempus, but two of them are quite powerful and hard on them. Lilith is truly the wife of Lucifer. Power and Abilities: After gaining a portion of Lucifer's powers, Lilith is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses, strong enough to land a blow on Metatron (though she was unfazed by the attack) and easily defeat one single God of Destruction from Universe 2, knowing she despise on them, that she's wanted the male for her taste and her likeness that no man can't resit the power of Queen of Lust. Erion views her as the strongest member of the Absalon Empire and also the most powerful weapon he can utilize against the omni-kings. Lilith also has the power to easily defeat the Grand Priest who is the strongest Angel in the 1st Multiverse. She can also fight on par with that of Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7 form and can also overpower him. However she is later surpassed by Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7: True Ultra Instinct form. Her power level is about 768,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Lust Manipulation: That is one of her most powerful and yet most toxic manipulation in all creation that she will use it on any male species, under their fallen prey on Lilith's manipulation. Absolute Strength: After gaining a portion of Lucifers abilities, Lilith possess incredible levels of strength, that is nearly comparable to that of an Omni-King. Lilith is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. She is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. Absolute Speed: Lilith can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Lilith can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Lilith is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Lilith. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''After gaining a portion of Lucifers power, Lilith has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving her immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However she still can be defeated by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Ultimate Invincibility: After gaining a portion of Lucifers power, Lilith is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Lucifer extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Litith can be defeated by Goku and the Omni-Kings. Transcendent Abyssal Physiology: Lilith is one of the most powerful Abyssal in existence a Vampiric being who has transcended into true godhood either through powerful magical feats or divine intervention. Blood Consumption/War Absorption/Death Asborption: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Lilith can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. But due to evolving and is one of the most powerful Abyssal, Lilith does not need to consume blood, but gains power through wars and deaths. '''Soul Absorption: After draining their blood, Lilith gains complete dominance over their souls and very forms. She also takes on whatever knowledge they possess. Abyssal Creation: '''Lilith can create an army of Abyssals from nothing and bend them to her will. With this ability, Lilith can eventually fashion hordes of a variety of Abyssals to face off against her enemies. '''Hemokinesis: '''Lilith has the ability to manipulate and control the blood of other people in her surroundings, even other Abyssals with either her hands or her mind. '''Intangibility: '''Lilith has the ability to pass through solid walls and objects. '''Multiverse Destruction: After gaining a portion of Lucifers powers, Lilith can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. Nigh-Omnipotence: After gaining a portion of Lucifer's powers, Lilith wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''After gaining a portion of Lucifer's powers, Lilith is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: Lilith knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight: '''The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Lilith can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * Dimensional Space '''- Lilith can open portals to all types of universes and multiverses such as the past, present and future timelines. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - Lilith's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * I Won't Let You Escape With Your Life '- Lilith catches the opponent with a small, invisible energy sphere shot from her staff in a fashion similar to the Death Beam. Then, she raises her staff upward, controlling and pulling the opponent high in the air with telekinesis. Finally, Lilith clenches his hand into a fist, detonating the opponent's ki and causing them to explode. * '''Energy Nullification '- Lilith is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Like Beerus and Goku, Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Lilith. * '''Magic Immunity - As a God, Lilith is immune to various forms of magic as the Spirits powers have no effect on her. * Magic Materialization - Lilith was able to construct a fleet of battleships and also a country just by the wave of her staff. Lilith's magic abilities surpasses that of the Grand Priest. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Lilith's ki-blast is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet and even a universe. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Erasure '''- This is a weaker variation of the Erase technique, but is infinitely more powerful than the Destruction attack. Lilith holds out her staff and then says 'Erase' in which the opponent begins to disintegrate. Unlike Shido's version, Lilith's is infinitely more powerful and is dark-purple in color in which she has the power to erase a multiverse. But Lilith's version of the Erasure technique is not as powerful as Goku's or the Omni-Kings. ** '''Energy of Erasure - The Power of Erasure manifested as Energy. Lilith utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which erases everything it touches. * Golden Death Beam '- The most powerful variation of the Death Beam technique used by Lilith. She later taught this technique to Erion. * '''Emperor's Death Beam '- This is a more powerful variation of the Golden Death-Beam technique. It is the rapid fire version of the Golden Death Beam attack. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Lilith creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at his opponent. But unlike the regular version, Lilith uses her staff to initiate the technique. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Lilith. Lilith raises her finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind she moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Temporal Do-Over '''- Lilith has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing her to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Lilith's ability is infinite as she can travel back any time he wants. * '''Requiem of Destruction - Lilith creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Lilith achieved this form, after training with Lucifer. In this state, Lilith's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 3,840,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Lilith achieved this form, after training with Lucifer. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Lilith became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Lilith gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 11,520,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Whis & Lilith: Two of them were slight close when Whis try to remain his job, knowing he doesn't want to did-rank his role as superior to look after Lord Beerus. Both of them got secret admiring. But Whis is trying to reject her so many time, avoid her, knowing it's going to take a very long time. Beerus & Lilith: Two of them are excellent love couple that Beerus can't resit her body, knowing he believe she's hot when both of them are feeling the mood. Beerus thought he could married her, knowing two of them make an good couple. But Lilith on the other hand that she told that she's already out with her brother Chompa and boy she's good taste of battle between brother vs. brother in good showdown. The Grand Priest & Lilith: Two of them are not exactly close, knowing she can outrank his role, but toying with him in secretly remote place so that Zeno and the others can't locate them. Goku & Lilith: He can't resist on her, knowing she's hot from his opinion, knowing she is evil, twisted and cruelly and yet two of them are very close. But after Lucifers betrayal, Goku and Lilith became enemies. Despite being being tempted by her beauty, Goku knows Liliths abilities and can also withstand her charms in some ways due to his good nature Shido & Lilith: '''Much like his father Goku, Shido can't resist her, knowing she is drop-dead gorgeous but also evil and twisted. However, Shido also sees Lilith as a much greater threat than Erion as she wields power superior to his. '''Chompa & Lilith: Two of them are also enough, but she's having some cat-like fun. Chompa know she's doesn't being torment. But he can't resit the Kiss of her, knowing that Chompa would love to be his wife to becoming Queen of Destruction. Vegeta & Lilith: Unknown on those two. But rumour that Vegeta have secretly betray his wife and his son. Lucifer & Lilith: Two of them 100% couple. He won't mind that his wife is doing some of her work, knowing it's part of his plan, before the take over is complete. Two of them are master of evil. Future Trunks & Lilith: When she learn about time travel that Future Trunks can cause massive ripple from time when Lilith have decided to make it simple when she disguise himself to be his closet friends and pretend to save the world. Future Trucks secretly admire her, knowing he could married her and yet he have no idea that Lilith is just playing with him that Trunks has no idea about her nor his father secretly betray that Lilith is nasty work to convince to all male, yet she can outrank and defeat Trunks in one, step, closer. Lilith and Erion - Lilith shares a really good relationship with her son Erion. Lilith shows great admiration towards Erion and is extremely loyal to him. She also carried out his orders without hesitation. Quotes (To herself) "I'm the queen of lust, the first husband to Adam before I'd married to my one true love, Lord Lucifer. I can outrank any male, knowing they're couldn't resist on my lusting charm effort." (To Whis) "My dear boy. Knowing you are my favourite. Doesn't you still like me at all." (To herself) "I'd control all male across the entire race that not one single male can't outrank me!." Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Omni-King